Reflections of Ecstacy
by Mikel Foxx
Summary: My first ever fiction is about two people bruoght together by thier friends to truly find out read the story its not to long. please review LxC RxS FLUFF No Lemon


REFLECTIONS OF ECSTACY 

Romance/Drama CxL/RxS(yaoi)

DISCLAIMER: HI Mikel Foxx here. IN NO WAY WHATSOEVER DO I OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS RELATED MATERIAL I WISH I DID BIG UPS TO SQUARE AND DISNEY

INTRO:HI as i said im Mikel Foxx this is my first fiction please rate the story on its quality and not because of your personal idea on yaoi thankyou pleassse REVEIW.This is a short story because im starting off small just to give you guyz/galz a taste so give me some feedback thank you readers oh and im always open for ideas so Email me at 1:A Rude AWAKENING

"BEEP"BEEP"BEEP"BEEP"BEEP"CRASH...Leon had pushed his alarm over in a desperate attempt to turn it off."5 more minutes"he said muffled by his pillow. The alarm contiued to go off on the floor a few feet away but enough that Leon had to get up to reach it."Damn clock"he said in an aggravated tone,while getting up to turn it off he passed his mirror seeing how ridiculosly ruffled his hair was and began to try to straiten it up but realized it was pointless due to the fact he was just goin to jump back in his bed. He went and turned off the alarm and as he happily walked back to get in bed his cell phone rang Leon moaned in agony as he went to pick it up "hello"he yawned "hello this is Leon" he answered dully "Hey so your up I'm shocked" Leon immediatly reconized the voice to be his friend Riku "Shut up the damn alarm went off" said Leon angrilly "Great saved me the trouble of waking you up" Riku said "WHY Riku" Said Leon in the most diturbed voice he cold muster "Because its Saturday your going out"giggled Riku "Nah, thanks anywa but im goin back to sleep"Said Leon as he yawned cutely "If you didnt notice i didnt ask if you wanted to go or not besides CLOUDS coming"Riku emphasized Leon turned blood red in the face just to mention cloudwould freeze him up and turn him red. "Will you stop trying to hook me up with him"said Leon waking up from is daze and not realizing what he just said. "Oh no then what kind of a friend am i beside me and Sora or coming it will be like a double date. Plus he need some support Roxas dumped him Thursday and hes heart broken think of it as a rebound"said Riku. Leon thought before answering could he get Cloud,was this his only chance... "I'll go ,but not for you"said Leon trying not to sound to excited as he jumped up and down inside "I was expecting that doesnt matter your going be ready in an hour ok?"said Riku happy to have Leon to tag along "Sure whatever but dont play hook up with my life, i can take care of myself"."CLICK" Leon hung up the phone and stood there for a second blankly... In a sudden rush of movement he ran to his room and nearly broke his neck going into his closet."Damnit Riku always with the short notices couldnt you have called earliar. I cant find Something to wear in this time damit come on..come on..this will haft to do.  
Leon ran to his bathroom,He showered, moisterized, jelled, and brushed he did everything he needed to do to look as presentable as he could. With the remaining time he had till Riku would come and pick him up he spent standing in front of his mirror worried about his apperance.

Chapter 2:Trancing Ambition

He heard a car horn and began to make his way to the window to see that it was Riku,  
the other thing he had noticed was that Cloud was not in the car."Why the hell isnt Cloud in the car" said Leon angrilly as he walked out his front door."We're going to pick him up now"said Riku smilling at his friend."Why didnt you get him first" said Leon looking annoyed "Because YOU are going to the door to get him it ll give you guys some quick bonding time"said Sora hung up around Riku's neck. Leons face lit up "So i guess we're ready to go then"said Riku with a sly look on his face. Leon jumped in the black convertable as they pulled out hi face still red and blank. -  
As the black convertable pulled into the front circle drive of Cloud's home Leon let out a weak gulp "Someone is nervous" said Sora under his breath to Riku, Riku laughed and parked the car.  
As the sound of the motor went away so did Leon's unconciousness and he went pale "IM NOT GOING" he said with a stern look on his face."Yes you are you've come this far so come on"said Riku helping Sora pull Leon out of the back seat "No way back off"said Leon squirming trying to escape the two friends' grasp."IF YOU DIDNT WANT TO SEE ME THEN WHY DID YOU COME SQUALL"said a farmiliar voice that Leon had long ago fell in love with but this time it was different it was sad sort of oppressed. Leon looked up to the gigantic manor of a home to see Cloud looking out the door of the building crying"I knew this was a bad idea" he said slamming the door and running back inside the house.Leon dropped out of the support of his friends arms and fell to the ground on hishands and knees "Why do i always mess things up" he said sobbing.Riku bent down and rufled Leon's hair in some kind of attempt to cheer him up "we'll just haft to explain it to him" he said cheerfully "But then he'll know i like him"said Leon in a shaky voice."Thats not a bad thing Leon" said Sora confidently trying to pick his sobbing friend up from the ground."REALLY?" said the voice"so you dont hate me"Leon and the others looked uo to see Cloud stareing down on them smiling and wipeing the tears some his perfectly blue eyes."No Cloud he doesnt hate you hes actually quite fond of you"said Riku smiling down at Leon.Leon sobbed and looked up the a slight smirk on his face he wiped his face dry with his hands "Cloud im im "he stuttered "im sorry im just nervous i guess" Leon raised his eyes to meet Cloud's and went pale Cloud was smiling and blushing down at him "uh i'll be right down Riku please will you wait a minute"said Cloud his face red with happiness and affection."OF COARSE"said Riku shocked that Cloud would think he would leave, Cloud dissapeared into the confines of his home while saying "thank you.  
"Sora hurry lets get him in the car before Cloud comes down"he said looking down on the heartstroke Leon "ok"said Sora as he skipped over to where Riku stood.  
-----------------

Riku and Sora had just managed to place Leon in and upright position in the backseat of the black convertable when Cloud's door opened "im ready' said Cloud still blushing and happy as he was those two minute ago. Leon awoke as he heard Cloud's gentle voice "Cloud im sorry"he said staring at Cloud's feet not daring to look him in the face.

Chapter 3:A Friendly Sunset

"So look whos awake"Riku interupted "so where to" "!THE BEACH!" Leon and Cloud had both answered at the exact same time causing bothof them to turn violet."Well we have an answer no dont we Riku-hun"said a giggiling Sora "this reminds me of" "shhhh" Riku had interupted Sora leaving an upset oh no you didnt look on his face.  
Leon was still looking into Cloud's eyes face still blood red, Cloud could only smile and stare back. As Riku began to drive they began to have normal conversations instead oggling eachother endlessly as they had previously done.They had began to find out more about eachother realizing they had morein common then they had thought, they discussed thier areas of intrest,events, and talked anout some of thier most embarrasing moments it seemed as if they had known eachother forever. Although they had become close in that short time they both wanted more than the friendship they wanted the urning they felt in thier heats for eachother to be fullfilled, they knew how they felt for eachother but neither of them knew what the next step to take was. Riku and Sora had been totally quiet through this time although they had been holding hands and smiling at eachother proud that Leon could finally be happy with his life. -  
"Ah, here we are"said Riku shifting the gear to park. The two in the back seat abroubtly stopped thier conversation about thier previous pets to look around to see that thier were more people at the beach then usual."Oh, no"said Cloud in a desperatly sadened tone "whats wrong"said Riku "Roxas and Axel are here"said Cloud now disappointed "Dont worry bout him youve got me Riku and LEON"Sora had emphasized Leon's name makeing him go red again."Oh look Kairi and Namine"said Sora waving to the two in the distance. They all jumped out and Sora ran over to Riku "ill be back im going to go talk to them" he said pointing in the direction of the girls"he kissed him on the cheek and skipped off while waveing goodbye to Cloud and Leon who was still pale in the face while Cloud stood and giggled at him.

Chapter 4:A Rivalry For Love

"Well isnt this sweet Cloudykins has already replaced me"said an angry aggrivated voice. Cloud immediatly spun around to see it was his ex,Roxas "What do you want, leave me alone Roxas"said Cloud "Well of coarse i want you back but i see you already ran to this dog first". The smile on Leon's face faded as he jumped up from his leisurous position pulled out The GunBlade a was charging to the place were Roxas stood. "STOP"sreamed a voice ,Leon slowed as he saw the shillohete of another body jump in front of Roxas's .When he came closer he could see that the person protecting him was in fact Namine " What the hell are you doing Leon hes my brother",Namine had jumped in front of Roxas to defend him. "Go Namine its not like i can't take him" said Roxas in a shallow tone.  
Roxas whipped out his keyblade a smirked."Stop Roxas"screamed Namine. Roxas pushed Namine out of the way."Stop Roxas"said Leon as if warning him, he took another step towards Roxas with the hilt of the GunBlade pointed directly in between Roxas's eyes.Roxas looked intimidated for a second until he smirked again used the KeyBlade to move the GunBlade's hilt out of his face.  
"Leon its not worth it"siad Cloud desperatly, "Yes it is"said Cloud under his beath"I.."he stuttered "i cant loose you", "but you wont have to, im not going anywhere" Cloud said as he hugged Leon from behind. "Get the hell away from him Cloud he doesnt love you"said Roxas infuriated that they could still be romantic in his face at this time. "I'll KILL YOU" said Roxas as he charged for Leon who now had put down the GunBlade and was intimatly kissing Cloud "STOP ROXAS" yelled Sora appearing out of nowhere. He jumped in front of the kssing couple and threw up his right hand up where the keyblade materialized in just enough time to block Roxas's attack as Sora and Roxas fought Kairi began to cheer again and Namine cried and prayed for Roxas's saftey."Move Sora I" Roxaas stuttred "I CANT BE ALONE" screamed Roxas crying with look of helplessness on his face. "Your not you have Axel" Said Sora clahing blades with Roxas "No i dont"Roxas sobbed he left me, and...and i dont even know why".Roxas fell to the ground crying now unable to move from the pain in his heart he was now alone he had no one to love or to care for."Why did he leave me"Roxas scremed with pain in his voice and streams of tears flowing down his face."What, i never left Roxas"said a voice from the shadows, everyone looked in the direction to see Axel emerge "Roxas i i cant leave you" Axel stuttered "Roxas looked up a smile begining to throw off the sad look on his face " I love you Axel"he said jumping up to hug him and cry on his shoulder. "Hey where did Leon and Cloud go" Riku said dumbstruck.

Chapter 5:Ambitions of The Night

Leon and Cloud had found the oppertunity to get away. "I uh"Cloud placed the tip of his finger on Leons soft lips stoping him from speaking."Its ok"  
Cloud interupted "Ive won i have my award for to"he said, Leon looked around as if looking for a trophy "its you silly" said Cloud cutely embracing Leon in a warm hug ,Leon aboubtly dropped the GunBlade and hugged Cloud back who was now resting his head on Leon's broad chest "Leon" said Cloud quietly "yes Cloud"Leon said smiling down at his love. "Will we always be this way" he said in a hopefull voice "Yes always i promise"Leon said as he blushed jumping up and down inside. They kissed eachother deeply and held hands they did not speak but looked at eachother smiling as they began to walk along the side of the smooth coresent warters of the beach. Thier path lit only by the pure light of the full moon, thier bare feet warmed by the hot sand from the sun which had previously ruled the now starry sky. As they walked out of nowhere Cloud floped down to the sandy floor of the beach pulling Leon with him holding eachother close they fell asleep together to wake up together for the rest of thier lives loving,caring, and as warm as that first night.

-----------------------------------------------

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OMG do you realize that i just finished my first FIC finally. I know it was a crappy generic romance but deal with it

Leon-"Sure only took you forever"  
Mikel-"im working unlike you damn free rider"

anyway ignore him and please send reviews and i have alot of writers block so if you have an idea but your a lazy ass please feel free to share you will be credited so e-mail Mikel at

Also id like to credit the story "oranges" by the author "azamequmi" on for inspiring this story of coarse hers is waaaaaaaaaaayyyyy better but im trying

pleaseeee love me / i neeed love badly lol well till my next generic story till next time readers and remember MIKEL FOX loves you so love him back ...(OR ELSE)...


End file.
